Love Me
by dani-chan3
Summary: Someone realizes where she stands with Ranma. Ah, Ranmakun. You break such tender, tender hearts.


**Turn down the lights  
Turn down the bed  
Turn down these voices  
Inside my head**

The soft lights from the disco ball sweep over his form as he approaches. I can't see him, there's too little light. But I know it's him by the way he walks, by the way he holds himself. Of course it's him. And although it's him, I'm still a bit wary.

What could he possibly want from _me_?

He comes to a stop just a few inches away from me, and he puts a hand at the back of his head. I feel a lump at the back of my throat form at the sight of that gesture which is so _him,_ so _Ranma_. I blink back the tears and manage an uneasy, unsure smile. Then he grins back at me and holds out his hand, asking for a dance. I feel like smacking him. _Don't do this_, I silently plead with my eyes.

But I stand up anyway, I always take my chances with him. I never can resist.

**Lay down with me  
Tell me no lies  
Just hold me close,  
Don't patronize**

**Don't patronize me**

We move slowly to the center of the dance floor, and I can feel my heart breaking. I know that I am nothing to him, even as he pulls back to smile gently at me with blue eyes that melt the soul.

**Cause I can't make you love me  
If you don't**

I look away from his steady gaze, but it's hard to hide anything from him. So I look over his shoulder, and I see that the girl he loves is dancing with his father. "What trick are you trying to pull," I whisper at him, trying to sound furious but failing. I sound pathetic, beaten and broken. Desperate.

I've always known that I could never stand a chance.

He cocks his head in confusion, and I tell him not to play dumb through gritted teeth. "Don't force yourself on me," I hiss at him. "I'm not stupid, I know it's her you'll marry."

**You can't make your heart feel  
Something it won't**

He looks at me, sad and confused. "Didn't you want to dance with me?"

And I want to cry and cry and cry. Who wouldn't want to dance with _you_? Oh, you _baka._ I want to dance with you forever and ever. Not just at this stupid prom. But in parties, in public, whenever it strikes my fancy. When you finally get the courage to take me out on a date, perhaps? Or my eighteenth birthday celebration next week. Maybe at our wedding reception -- I used to dream about that all the time.

But not like this. Never like this.

"What's wrong with dancing with a really good friend?" Only _he_ could drive the knife deeper into my heart. He always knew where it was best to strike. Strike right where it hurts. I've been a really good friend, huh? I _have_ been the best one, haven't I? I've always been the best friend you could ever have.

That's all I have, all I ever had. All I will ever have. And like the pathetic disgrace I am, I cherish it with every fibre of my being.

**Here in the dark  
In these final hours  
I will lay down my heart  
And I'll feel the power  
But you won't  
No, you won't**

I chew on my lip and look up at him with a small, apologetic smile. I know it looks forced and pained. But it's all I can afford to give him for now.

"Aa, Ranma. Nothing's wrong with that." I gently push him away from me and towards _her_. "But it's wrong not to dance with her."

He blushes a deep red and tries to protest. But I've already begun to walk away. I wrap my arms around myself to keep the cold out. Kami, if only it were his arms to keep the numb and the pain and the cold out.

**Cause I can't make you love me**

I reach the edge of the dance floor and I turn to take one last look at him holding out a hand to _her_. He's smiling, genuinely now. None of those small, unsure smiles he directs my way. It's the smile that lights up not just his face, but his entire being. I can feel his ki giving off a happy and contented warmth from all the way here.

I catch a stray tear on my finger and walk away.

**If you don't**

* * *

I disclaim. 

Feh, the story didn't really make any sense. I originally wanted the girl here to be Ucchan. But then I realized, any of the girls could be put in that story, and it still would make sense. Akane, Shampoo... well maybe not Kodachi. But you catch my drift, ne?

Ah, Ranma-kun. You break such tender, tender hearts.


End file.
